


Rush for a Label

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, RWBY Rock, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As the band starts to hit a rocky patch, Weiss becomes more and more distant with the group - especially Blake.





	Rush for a Label

The middle of the afternoon was hardly ever the time to be drinking, yet hear she was at the motel room with a cheap bottle of wine. Weiss was supposed to have been here half an hour ago, that said it had only been 20 minutes since she was supposed to have been there but she had always shown up early without fail.

She picked up her scroll again and made another call and, inevitably, straight to voicemail.

RWBY hadn’t had any shows since the last ‘Battle of the Bands’ gig they had with Juniper since then, offers to play at venues seemed to have dried up. It was becoming more and more painstakingly obvious with each passing day they hadn’t gotten through. She could live with it, accept it even, when it came to the crunch Juniper was simply the better band and that red headed woman’s luscious vocals and popping lyrics had won them over and with her height and figure she looked like a supermodel. No matter what RWBY did, the audience preferred her, the judges preferred her.

Everyone seemed to prefer her.

Holding that thought, she heard the door open. Heart skipping a beat at the thought of the white haired vocalist finally being here but instead she was greeted to long blonde locks and little trails of red after her.

“I thought day drinking was my thing,” Yang said in her usual cheerful tone before her expression dropped to one of commiseration as well, “You taking the news badly too?”

Blake looked down at her glass gazing into the deep red swirl; she took a long sip letting the mildly sweet flavour pull her in as she leaned her head back further and further till it was all gone. She told herself it was to calm her nerves but off-alcohol never did the trick and just made her feel worse honestly before letting out a mild murmur

“Not as bad as Weiss apparently…”

“Damn,” Yang said as Blake felt the weight of the drummer press down on the open spot of the bed next to her before Yang poured herself a glass, “I was hoping you would have been the one she would have talked to.”

Blake poured another glass for herself and the two took a sip in unison.

“This stuff is rancid Blake, how do you drink this?”

“It’s sort of the point.”

As if on cue with a dash of red, Blake felt the glass spirit away from her hands with Ruby now holding the bad alcohol

“Then you should stop” Ruby walked off and poured the glass down the nearest sink, “You should know that making yourself worse doesn’t kelp anything.”

It was sound logic but then again there were so many people in the world who would listen to sad and depressing music when they were in a spiral, poor coping mechanisms probably were the livelihood of many companies.

“Yeah…” Blake looked down into her lap, it was never fun getting schooled by someone who had barely just turned into an adult but it was always worse when they were so clearly right. “But what should I do then?”

Blake felt the strong arms or Xiao-Long pull her in for a hug and became stuck under her strong arms but ultimately found herself comfortable nestled under Yang’s chin.

“You talk to her, you’ve always had a way with her” Yang said softly, somehow transitioning from a party girl drummer to a wise mother, despite the muscle and tattoos before leaning in closer and whispering into Blake’s hear with the upmost care, “It’s how you fixed us, remember?”

That actually brought a smile to her face as she wrapped her arms around Yang’s waist holding her friend close and te-

“Group hug!”

With that, Ruby threw herself at the two, causing all three women to fall back onto the bed in each other’s arms laughing.

“I didn’t think that Blake was the kind of girl you wanted to pin down Ruby?” Yang laughed.

It was a sentence that Blake never thought she’d hear but the joke was a doorway to a change in conversation, rolling slightly so she had her back onto the bed with both women at either side rather than sandwiched between the two with elbows and knees poking into her, discomfort relieved, she tilted her head to Ruby.

“I recognise that kind of joke…” Blake teased, red wine still on her breath which was likely one of the reasons Ruby was now slowly inching away, “Who _is_ your type then?”

The lead guitarists face contorted into utter embarrassment as she did her upmost not to smile but the fact her face had turned into a brighter red that her hair undercut that immensely.

“P-p-py-”

“Pyrrha,” Yang mercifully cut in putting Ruby out of her misery before pulling her back in for the group hug, “They went on their first date the other day.”

Blake’s ears pricked up at the juicy gossip.

“It was NOT a date!” Ruby interjected, giving a light smack on Yang’s arm in mock retaliation. “We just looked at guitars!”

This time it was Blake’s turn to tease the little sister of the group. “A shopping date is still a date, did she pay for everything?”

She was answered with a nod.

“Did you hold hands?” Yang asked, it was rhetorical as she already knew the answer but all this was good for everyone

Another nod met with Ruby’s cheeks getting flushed.

“Did she kiss you?” Blake asked with the mocking reduced but masking genuine curiosity, she never thought Ruby had a type.

“F-f, on the forehead!”

And with that, Yang reached over Blake to pull her sister over the bassist to have her stuck in the middle of the two of them. All three were now giggling like schoolchildren now but it was good, she could always rely on these two.

All that was left was Weiss.

* * *

 

“Weiss!”

The singer looked around the room looking around for whoever said that. She wasn’t sure what happened there but she had no idea how she had found herself in Yang’s apartment.

“Come on,” tilting her head she saw a very annoyed Ruby, Blake and Yang with the bassist in particular being the most vocal for a change “You sung like, two notes for that entire song.”

“Oh.”

That was it? Just one setback and Weiss had lost all interest? They were finally getting somewhere but their singer wasn’t even bothering? Blake had gotten herself worked up over this?

“Weiss, what’s your problem?” Blake said accusingly “We had a hiccup but you aren’t even trying right now.”

“Yeah, yeah” Weiss looked to the side and waved her hand dismissingly like you’d do when telling a child to shoo before looking down at her phone.

Now she wasn’t even worth her attention?

As the night progressed, it all continued along the same way with Blake taking out her frustration out on the guitar and getting a little too into the solo, but it wasn’t as if Weiss cared as she spent most of her time on her phone. It was all the same, she didn’t care what the others said. The more she played, the wilder her actions were, once reserved on the stage Blake had started to jump around like how punk bands did on their music videos.

She was crazy. Erratic. Utterly out of control. She was like rabid animal with her little sections of lyric turning into screaming. Her heart beat harder, she moved more and more, till it all came down in a crashing crescendo. Kneeling down on the floor she was done, left in a mess with sweat dripping down. However there was no applause which was to be expected and no jeers, which was to be expected. Just silence. Nothing.

And that made it worse.

Ruby was standing in silent awe, Yang bore instead a look on concern. But Weiss?

Weiss wasn’t even there.

All that was left was that damn phone she spent all her time on now.

However as she went up to examine the phone it went off, the caller ‘ID’ read as ‘Glynda’.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to upload all this as one big fic but I've hit writers block for a while so i'm uploading this half first. Hopefully I'll get inspiration for the second half at some point.


End file.
